demon blade
by kimber light
Summary: Bella has all she ever wanted, but when he fathers dark past comes back for him everything changes and will the three new boys at school help her and her friends to find out who and what they are?
1. Chapter 1

** owns everything twilight I only own the idea behind my story.**

I thought my life was perfect, I was popular, I wore the best clothes everyone loved me looked up to me. I loved my life…until it changed.

Blue, ice blue, cold cruel eyes, they held no life no joy nothing. I had seen these cruel eyes before and I was scared of them and the man they belonged to. He was tall with pale skin and raven black hair his angular face only gave way to the cruelty in his eyes and his smile belonged to a mad man who's only joy would come from seeing the pain of others, he looked at me now the same smile on his face as I looked down at the boy in my arms. Blood stained his white shirt and his face, his hair a tangled mess his eyes were closed, his breathing shallow and fading, he had only minutes left of this life. I had met this boy before. I had come to know him and love him. His smile brought me joy his shocking green eyes only held the joy of life in them. He was always laughing always smiling. But now as he lay in my arms the very life I saw in his eyes was left draining out of him from the hole in his chest. I couldn't help but cry, I felt so much pain so much lose and anger for the man who stood only a few feet away from us in the darkness.

"Bella "the boy spoke to me his voice was barely a whisper. His eyes where now open and looking at me. He lifted his hand and brought it to my cheek and I held it there for fear that his strength would fad and his hand would fall.

"I'm going to get us out of here ok. You're going to be fine" I looked him straight in the eyes letting my tears run freely now. I couldn't let him die and I wouldn't.

"I'm not going to make it, but you can" his voice was a little louder as he spoke this time. "You are the only one that can stop him, only you have the power to put an end to this" I heard a cruel laugh from the man who had done this to him, I felt my anger get worse and my fear was fading fast.

"I love you Bella" and with that, and his last breath he closed his eyes. I would never see them again swimming with life and joy.

"No! No no no! You can't do this you can't leave me" I cried out shaking him, the boy who just confessed his love for me died in my arms. The light that surrounded us began to fade out like his life did. And I heard the laughter again but closer this time. I looked up and saw right in front of me the manes face, his ice blue eyes looking right at me. I was afraid again; I had never been so close to him before. His skin was perfect flawless and he smelt sickly sweet. He laughed again and brought his hand up to my cheek I and moved away from him but he just grabbed my face.

"There is no where you can run that I won't find you no one can protect you "he laughed again and everything started to turn dark the last thing I heard before it consumed me completely was his cruel laugh.

I shoot straight up in my bed, my pulse was running fast and my heart was pounding against my chest and I was covered in sweat. My room was dark and I found myself looking around trying to find a figure in the darkness. When I found non I started to calm down and let my pulse and heart rate return to their normal pace as well as my breathing. I looked to my bedside table and my annoying alarm clock to see the time. It was four in the morning a full two hours before it was supposed to start playing a really loud annoying tune on it that would wake me up for the day, but I knew I couldn't go back to sleep after my dream so I lay down in my bed and stared at the celling I had dreamt of both of them before but they were never together. The man with the blue eyes were always nightmares where I would be running and hiding from him or the creatures he sent after me and I would always wake up just before they would find and hurt me. But the dreams I had about the boy were amazing we would always be in a forest or in this meadow surrounded by trees and we would have fun and talk and play games and look at the clouds as we wasted the day away. I had been having these dreams since I was twelve. But the dream I had last night was my worst nightmare the literal boy of my dreams died in my arms by the hands of my nightmare. I wonder what could have brought that on but I could not think about anything and gave up I looked at the clock again and only half an hour had passed, I sighed and pushed myself up in to a sitting position, stretched my arms out and got out of bed. I might as well get ready seeing as I was already awake, I made my way to my bathroom and closed the door, I went over to the basin and looked at myself in the mirror and groaned. My skin was a little pale my long deep chocolate brown hair looked like a bird had made a nest out of it and I looked back at myself with tired brown eyes. I realised they also looked a little bit puffy like I had been crying. I turned around and walked over to my shower adjusting the water to the right temperature, I undressed and got in, the water pored over me, and my muscles began to relax I leaned my head against the wall for a few minutes letting the water run over my body, I washed my hair and tried to get the knots out as best I could with my fingers after that I washed the rest of my body and wrapped myself in one of my oversized towels, I walked back to the basin graded my comb and brushed my hair when I was done with that I walked back in to my room where it was starting to get lighter I throw a glance at the clock and saw that it was now half past five. I walked to my closest throw open the door and walked in. My room was huge with a walk in closet and on suit bathroom, it was painted a midnight blue and most of the furniture was white and steal, I had floor to ceiling windows and doors that lead out to my balcony. My family comes from old money or at least my dad does, my mom likes to work for her money and to provide for her family, my dad got his money from his mother my grandmother who I had never meet and who he never talks about. I throw on a pair of black skinny jeans a red tank top my leather jacket and grey ankle boots that had a three centimetre heel I let my hair dry naturally and tied it up in a high ponytail and only my bangs where lose I didn't wear any jewellery and only had light makeup on and a little foundation under my eyes to cover up the fact that I didn't sleep well, when I was satisfied with the way I looked I grabbed my school bag and made my way down stairs and to the kitchen I put my bag down on the counter and walked to the fridge, I couldn't decide on what to eat. I finally went with an orange juice and yoghurt. I closed the fridge and come face to face with my dad, I screamed and dropped my breakfast

"Jezz dad, don't do that" I leaned my hand on the counter while my other was against my heart, I looked at my dad and it looked like he was trying to hold back laughter. His hair was a bark brown mess and his eyes had a tired look in them I took over mostly from my dad but got my height from my mom while she was five foot six with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes he was six foot one with deep chocolate brown hair and eyes to match like me. But I was happy I didn't get his height, I didn't want to be freakishly tall.

"Sorry Bella but you're not normally down here at this time of the morning" he said with a laugh, I just rolled my eyes and got down to retrieve my breakfast from the floor, lucky for my they are both in containers and didn't mess.

"I couldn't sleep" I shrugged. "So I thought I would get an early start on the day" I told him and walked to the breakfast bar it and sat down. My parents didn't know that I had these dreams and I didn't want them to know in case they worry about me and suggest I go see a shrink and I didn't want that. I watched my dad as he made himself a cup of coffee and offered me a cup. As a response I held up my OJ bottle and he just shrugged his shoulders and went on with his coffee. Just then I heard my mother make her way down stairs

"Honey have you seen Bella, she's not in her room or bathroom "she asked my dad. I almost forgot that she come to check on me every morning to see if I was awake or not and she would always find me asleep with my alarm clock turned off, stupid noisy thing.

"I'm hear mom, awake and ready to get on with the day" I answered for my dad as she walked in, unlike my dad who was still in his pjs, my mom was dressed and fresh faced, she was wearing a suit but not one of those that looked like a total train smash but one that looked good and properly tailored to her figure, after all she had to look good and business like because she was a lawyer at a top firm and one of the best they had.

"OH" She looked at my with wide eyes, she was obviously surprised at this I didn't blame her either "And why are you awake so early I normally have to drag you out kicking and screaming" she had an amused look on her face and I heard my dad laugh, I shot daggers his way and he put his hands out as if to say I didn't do anything. I turned my eyes back to my mom and gave her the same look

"I'm not that bad and I couldn't sleep" my mom laughed again but my dad was silent

"Oh sweetie you are that bad" I just glared at her and went back to my meal.

"Is that all you're going to eat" My mom asked looking down at my juice and yoghurt. My mom was always worrying about me and it annoyed me sometimes I wasn't a child anymore. My seventh birthday was in a month and a half I could take care of myself. I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders and went back to my food she sighed and went to get a cup of coffee for herself and a bowl of fruit salad while my dad stood by the coffee machine like he didn't know what to do next, it was on a rare occasion that you would see my dad without a smile on his face and looking so lost and is was normally when he would get these letters that he would never open and read. He would just burn them and carry one with what he was doing but the days after that he would be out of it or jumpy like something was after him. I stopped asking why he didn't read the letters long ago because the only answer I would get would be its just some insurance advert thing or something from a bank, I never did believe him. I didn't know a lot about my father or his family in fact I had never meet or heard about his family, and I found myself wondering , not for the first time what my father was hiding from us what life did he live before and why was he running from it. But I would probably never find out the answers to my questions.

"So mom how's the big case going?" I asked her. For the last month mom had been working late hours on this case involving some crime boss and the ten or so people he killed and she was determined to have this guy thrown in to jail for a very long time. But he covered his tracks pretty good and she was having a hard time finding anything that would stick to him.

"It's going good we might have found evidence that could make a break in the case I'm heading over to the station right now to go check it out" she walked over to the sink and put her bowl and cup in rinsed them and walked over to the counter to get her brief case

"Aren't you scared that he might come after you or send one of his goons to do it for him" I asked her. They did that stuff in movies it could happen in real life. She opened her mouth to give me her answer when all of a sudden my dad spoke up.

"There are worse things to be afraid of in this life Bella" The look on his face sent chills down my back and the sound of his voice kind of freaked me out a little. He looked so serious like he knew something was going to happen, and I wondered if this had anything to do with his past. The look on my mother's face was that of a warning and a little bit of shock. She spared one more look at my dad before she turned he gaze to me.

"As I was about to say, we are in no danger of this man as far as he knows we have nothing on him and he thinks his still in the clear so there is nothing to worry about" she glanced down at her watch and then back at me. "I have to go enjoy your day" she said to both me and my dad and before she could reach the door I called to her and she stopped.

"Don't forget that I'm going to Amy's house after school today and then where going out with the others" I had already told my mom this but just wanted to make sure she remembered what the plan was.

"As long as your home by twelve its fine by me, love you guys " she waved at us one more time and left for work I turned back to my dad, who was looking at me like I had grown a second head.

"shouldn't you be getting ready for work" I asked him, he owned his own shipping company and it was making big money since he opened it six years ago, but instead of moving he started at me. It looked like he was trying to figure something out or was trying to decide whether to tell me something or not. He was acting pretty weird and he had this serious look on his face.

"Earth to dad you in there" he just kept looking at me so I through an orange at him instead hoping that it would get him out of whatever trance he was in and right before it hit him he reached out his arm and caught it without even taking his eyes off of me. I'm pretty sure the look on my face resembled that of a dear caught in the head lights. What the hell had just happened, when I was about to ask him that very question he started to talk.

"There are things in this world Bella that you wouldn't understand" he looked away from me and to the orange in his hand "Choices one must make to keep their family safe even if they are the wrong choices" he looked back up at me and had this kind of pain in his eyes that I have never seen before and what he said freaked the shit out of me. He just stood there looking at me and not moving. I wanted to understand what he meant I wanted to know what he was talking about and did this have something to do with his past that he never spoke about and I just sat there staring at him.

"The dreams you are having are only the begging" I gasped at him how in the hell did he know about my dreams. I was just about to ask him when there was a honk from the front of the house, which seemed to take my dad out of this trance. He looked at me and back at the orange, his face still serious.

"I'm sorry" he said he started to move towards the stairs and put the orange on the counter in front of me "You should get going. I don't want to make you late" I was about to stop him from leaving when another honk sounded from the front he gave me a pained smile and walked away, I just sat there and starred at him as he left.

**Ok so I have edited this story so it makes more sense and have tried to correct all my mistakes but I don't have a beta so I apologise in advance for that, hope you guys enjoy the improved story and are kind enough to review even if you think it sucks**

**Kimber light **


	2. Chapter 2

** owns everything twilight I only own the idea behind my story**

**So here's chapter2 hope you guys enjoyed it I spent like two hours editing it from the one I had originally posted maybe it will make more sense now.**

"Bella! Earth to Bella!" I was taken out of my thoughts by my best friend Alice. I was still thinking of my dream from this morning and the strange way my dad was acting and the fact that he knew about my dreams. I had a bad feeling about it and I couldn't shake it. I looked over to my best friend her electric blue eyes on me. Alice has been my best friend since kinder garden she was new there and she didn't have friends she was quiet and shy. She had long black hair and blue eyes that she kept down all the time. We were out for break and she was sitting by herself while everyone ran around, I remember watching her and feeling sorry but I was four and didn't do anything about it. From the corner of my eye I saw Mike newton and his friends laughing and walking towards Alice, when they were right in front of her she looked up to them and smiled but her smile dropped and she started to cry she looked down again and Mike started to laugh and so did his friends, she tried to get up and walk away from them but Mike just pushed her down again and in that moment I remember getting really angry and getting up. I walked right over to them and pushed Mike away, I then started screaming at him to grow up and that I would tell on him if he didn't leave Alice alone. He said that I wouldn't and I gave him the best glare my four year old self could muster up. The smile dropped from his face and him and his friends ran away, I turned to Alice and helped her up I gave her a smile and introduced myself she looked shy at first but returned the smile. From that day we have been like sisters, Alice broke out of her shy shell, the only thing that didn't change about her was her electric blue eyes and raven black hair that she cut short and wore it like a pixie which suited her because she was short.

"Sorry Alice, I've got a lot on my mind" I smiled at her hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions because knowing Alice she would have a whole lot of them waiting if I didn't tell her what was up soon.

"Did you have another nightmare?" she was the only one I told about the dreams I have, even the good ones and she didn't judge me, didn't think any less of me she was still my friend and I'm glad I know that she always will be.

"Yeah I did, but it was nothing don't worry about it" I smiled at her again and she just rolled her eyes at me. I could hide nothing from her.

"Bella I'm your best friend I know you better than anyone and that means I know when you're lying and putting on fake smiles to hid the fact that you're sad and tired." I looked away from her and out of the window of her car. She always picked me up for school even though I had my own car. But she was right even if I was a good liar I could never lie to her she knew me to well I sighed and looked back to her and instead of her blue eyes on the road she had them on me.

"It was different this time something happened, and could you please pay attention to the road" I might as well tell her now or she would be on my back until I spilled my guts and let it all out.

"Well what was different about it?" she asked as she turned her eyes back to the wet roads of forks but her attention was on me and I sighed.

"The green eyed boy was there" was all I said, and I didn't need to say anymore to know that she would be confused at what I said, from what I tell her about my dreams there are the bad ones with the cruel cold man and then there are the good ones with the green eyed boy.

"I thought he was the good dreams"

"So did I until last night" I had a flash of the dream again and shook the image of him dying in my arms out of my mind for now.

"Well what happened then?"

"He was lying in my arms and he was dying. I watched as the life poured out of his eyes and the blue eyed man was there laughing, just before the boy died he said he loved me and then that man was in front of me telling me that there was no place I could go where I could hid that he won't find me or something like that" I looked out the front window and closed my eyes, flashes of the dream coming back to me again. I just wanted to forget about the green eyed boy and his pain and the fear I felt for the blue eyed man. There was a long silence before she answered me.

"I have a feeling there is something else going on?" I just shook my head and laughed she knew too much for her own good sometimes.

"My dad was acting kind of weird and moody and he was saying the strangest things" at this time we were pulling in to the school parking lot. Alice parked in her normal spot turned off the car and looked at me confusion written all over her face. Charlie my dad was like a second father to her and she knew him almost as well as I did, or as well as we could know him considering the secrets he kept. Never had we seen my dad in a bad mood or acting as strange as he did today, and luckily for her she didn't have to see it this morning like I did.

"What do you mean acting weird? And what was he saying?" I sighed and looked at her how could I explain something to her that I didn't understand myself. What if this leads in to something deeper something darker and I don't want to go there. Not yet anyway

"Well for one he was saying how there are thing in this world to be afraid of and how sometimes someone must make choices to protect his family even if they aren't the right ones and then he said, and this is what confused me the most" I paused and studied her reaction on her face, her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head "He said to me the dreams I'm having are only the beginning" if her eyes could go any wider they would have, she opened her mouth then closed it again I gave her a few seconds to process this information as I looked out the car window and at all the students that I had known my whole life, walk around and socialise with each other, when from the rear-view mirror I saw a car pull in. A shiny silver expensive Volvo that I know for a fact no one at this school would own. It parked a few places behind us, but I could still see it pretty well from the mirror I watched as three doors opened up and two of them stepped out, they were all boys from the shape of their body's one blonde and the other had either black or brown hair, but I couldn't make much else out, they stayed at the car until another boy stepped out from the driver's side and all I saw was his copper hair that I had only ever seen once before, and that was in a dream.

"Bella! What the hell are you looking at" I heard Alice shout from next to me. I snapped out of it and pulled my eyes away from them and back to Alice who was looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry Ali, I was distracted"

"I noticed what where you looking at anyway"

"Looks like we have three new guys at school" I looked at the mirror again but I could no longer see the boys, I frowned and looked away thinking if it was possible but ruling it out as a coincidence.

"Oh the joy, a few new toys for the skanks to play with" she suddenly said and I couldn't help but laugh, the skanks consisted of Jessica Lauren Shannon and Megan and a few others that I didn't care to think about, they considered themselves the in group and they all dressed like Barbie dolls all the time. But most people would rather hang out with us than hang out with them any day. "Anyway back to your father" I groaned I had almost forgotten about that "What else did he say?"

"He didn't say anything else and before I could ask him how he knew about my dreams you arrived and he snapped out of it and left the room to get ready for work" I told he simply hoping to move away from this subject altogether and I knew that she could tell so she sighed and smiled at me.

"Well don't think about it anymore, think about other things like how fabulous I look today" I burst out laughing and she followed shortly after, but she did look fabulous today. She wore black skinny jeans and knee length black wedge boots that made her a little taller, a white tank top and black blazer that the paired with long necklaces and a few bangles on her arms and her hair was her usual style which I called her pixie look. I moved to open the car door when I heard a gasp from next to me. I turned to look at her and she had this faraway look in her eyes but only for a second and she was back to normal, this has been happening since she turned seventeen three months ago and when she got like this she normally said something was going to happen and when she did her predictions would come true. The first time it happened I was with her and we were at the mail shopping for her party that was happening that night. When I asked her what was wrong she just said that she thought my boyfriend at the time Tyler was cheating on me I asked her how she knew that and she just replied with I have this feeling. I told her she was just saying that because she didn't like him, she laughed it off and said yeah that's true we spent the next hour shopping and hanging out. We then decided to have lunch at her favourite place and I would be paying as a treat for her and right there in front of everyone was Tyler and Jessica sucking face. It's safe to say that didn't end well and he is now my ex and Jessica my enemy, from that day on I believe anything that Alice would say would happen would happen.

"What is it? What's going to happen?" I asked her hoping that it was good news

"I… I can't be sure, something bad though, really bad and unexpected surprises for you throughout the day." she had her eyes closed and her hands where clutching her head, she was trying to concentrate on what she saw but I knew it caused her pain when she tried to so I wasn't going to push her for information on what kind of surprises they would be and when they would happen. I took her hands away from her head and looked at her as she opened her eyes.

"It doesn't even matter ok. Whatever's going to happen is going to happen and we can't stop it and I don't care about not knowing what the surprises are because if I knew they wouldn't be surprises know would they" I looked at her and she gave a small smile and nodded I could see the relief on her face as she let her vision fall away from her memory.

"Come on lets go get you a pain killer" Any time this happened to her she would get a head ache for about an hour, sometimes they would be mild and others would be painful to the point that she couldn't walk or talk. And just like my dreams I was the only one that knew about this. I smiled at her and reached for the door again this time actually stepping out of the car. I shut it and waited for Alice to make her way to my side of the car. She linked her arm through mine and we made our way towards the school people said hello to us as they walked past us. We both smiled and responded. We spotted Rosalie by her locker with Eric York trying to ask her out yet again. He was cute and was one of the best athletes the school had but she turned him down every time he asked her out and he didn't take no for an answer, I wondered when she was going to give in and go out with him or get tired of him and slap him in the face. The second option would be funny to see but then so would the first one. I saw her turn to him and say no she turned back to her locker, he just sighed and walked away. That poor guy was never going to give up and he was never going to get what he wanted I almost felt sorry for him. I laughed when we got to her and she turned to us.

"Is he ever going to give up" I asked her still laughing. But I knew the answer was no, every guy wanted to date Rose because she was so beautiful. She was tall, had long blonde hair and grey eyes and she looked like a swim suit model what guy wouldn't want her. Today she wore her hair in a high ponytail like me only with no hair in her face she wore a blue mini skirt and a black one shoulder shirt and a white jacket that she placed in her locker and she had on black heels that made her even taller than she was. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her locker to get her books.

"I have no clue" she always sounded annoyed when she talked about him. "But he better get the message soon or I will slap him or worse" she didn't sound like she was joking and her face was totally serious I felt sorry for Eric because when rose says she would do worse than slap a guy in the face it normally had something to do with his crown jewels and that never ended well. I heard Alice laugh from next to me.

"Oh come on Rose just give him a chance his not that bad a guy" I laughed with her while Rose glared at us so we did our best to stop but it didn't really work.

"You know this is all your fault pixie" Rose only ever called her that when she was angry with her "Had you not told your stupid boyfriend to give the ok to York to ask me out this wouldn't be happening" she said well more like shouted, a few people stopped to look. Rose had a point though Alice gave the ok to her boyfriend Mike-, yes mike the guy that bullied her that first day in kinder garden, but she believed in second chances and they have been dating for almost a year now- to tell Eric that Rose was free to go on a date after she dumped her college freshman boyfriend about two months ago. And Eric hasn't given up since then. Rose had been so angry when she found out it was Alice's doing, she didn't even speak to her for like a week but she couldn't stay mad at her for long. We had meet and befriended Rose two years after I meet Alice and while we were close it wasn't like what me and Alice had but I also loved Rose like she was my sister.

"Oh come on Rose, you know she didn't mean for it to go this far" I said trying to calm her down, rose has always had a temper to go with her fiery personality.

"This far! I'm surprised his not stalking me yet" She yelled again and I shushed her when everyone turned their heads.

"Ok fine I'll talk to mike and ask him to tell Eric to stop ok" Alice said to get her to calm down and it looked like it worked because Roses face changed and it looked like she was considering it. After a few seconds she answered.

"Fine let Mike talk to him but if that doesn't work I'm taking care of it myself and it won't be pretty" She slammed her locker shut and looked at us again a sweet smile on her face. Alice rolled her eyes but was smiling to, I'm so glad that's over. People around us looked disappointed that that was all that happened and went back to what they were doing. I shook my head and walked down three lockers to my and Alice's lockers. I opened it and collected the books I would need for the first three periods and put my jacket in there to. I thought about what Alice had said this morning and wondered when my next surprise would come and hoped it wouldn't be something bad, and thinking about Alice's vision this morning reminded me of the headaches she gets with them.

"How's the head ache?" I asked her as I looked around my locker door and at her.

"Another one?" Rose asked, she didn't know about the visions or my dreams, it's not that we didn't want to tell her it was more like we didn't know how to.

"Yeah but it's not a bad one, I'll just take one pill in case it gets worse like last time" Alice answered us both and reached in to her locker for her pill box, her parents sent her to see about three doctors and they all said they didn't know what was wrong with her and suggested she take strong painkillers to ease the pain. They did help but they didn't take the pain away completely even if they only did last for an hour. She downed the pill with water she keeps in her locker and got her things shut her door and looked at us just as the bell rang. I closed mine and told them I'd see them later at lunch.

Three classes and a whole lot of gossip about the new kids later, I found out there where three of them all boys which I already knew, they were all hot and looked dark and dangerous, every girl wanted to date them and all the guys wanted to be them because of this fact. I remember rolling my eyes as the girls in my English class spoke of them. I now stood just outside the cafeteria waiting for Alice and Rose to come as I waited I wondered how everyone especially the girls would react to the three new hotties, I on the other hand didn't care about how hot they were, I was on a dating and hot guy strike after Tyler. I was taken out of my thoughts by Rose calling my name, I turned in the direction of her voice and saw her an Alice walking towards me I smiled at them and pushed through the doors when they got to me and walked to our table seeing everyone else there and just before I sat down something caught my eye, the same bronze hair that I saw this morning bronze hair could only belong to one person and that person wasn't real. I looked in that direction and my heart stopped, sitting alone at a table where the three of them. The first one was huge and looked scary he had muscle everywhere and dark hair cropped short his eyes looked black from where I stood, the second was tall and lanky but was still built he had blonde hair and grey eyes he looked a little like Rose like they could be brother and sister and the last one was tall and slightly more built than the blonde he had had a mess of copper hair and when he looked up he had green eyes I knew all too well. I gasped and as if they could hear me they all looked up at the same time, the minute his eyes landed on me he looked like he had seen a ghost. The other two just looked surprised. Alice was right, she said I would get a surprise and there sitting at a lunch table in my school cafeteria was the boy from my dreams the green eyes boy….

**Ok so what do you guys think, don't be shy to leave a review I could use all the help and criticism I can get, and I'm open to any ideas you might have**

**Kimber light **


	3. Chapter 3

** owns everything twilight I just own the idea behind my story**

**Chapter 3 hope you guys enjoy**

I stood there just staring at him and it felt like the world stopped and it was only us two. Even though he sat a few tables away from where I stood I could see him clearly as if he was right in front of me. I could see the perfect angle of his nose the structure of his cheek bones every shade of bronze in his mess of hair and his eyes his green eyes, I could see every dark green and gold fleck in them but something was off something wasn't right. In my dreams when I looked in to his eyes it I could always see a kind of joy for life in them a light that was unlike any other but know they were closed off as if he was hiding a secret no one could ever know about he might look exactly like the boy from my dreams but he was nothing like him. All around me the world started to come back in to focus and I saw that he was starting to stand up from his chair and I just shook my head tore my eyes away from him and his brothers and sat down. I couldn't explain how any of this was happening. Is this what my father was talking about this morning about how the dreams where just the beginning I was torn from my thoughts by Alice

"Hey are you ok" she looked concerned and when I looked at Rose she had the same look on her face. How long had I been standing for and what was the look on my face.

"Yeah I'm fine" I told her with a smile that I had to put on but I knew Alice would see right through it.

"Who are they you looked like you knew them" she asked concern still on her face

"nope no one I know" she gave me a look that said do you think I'm stupid, I sighed and gave her a small smile why did she have to be so observant I could never lie or hide anything from her, like on her fifteenth birthday her parents wanted to throw her a surprise party and they asked me to help and when everyone who knew started to act weird around her she asked me if I knew what was happening. I just told her no and she didn't believe me for a second. She called me out on my lie and threatened me with ruining my favourite jacket that I had left at her house, I swore to her that I knew nothing and asked her not to do anything to my jacket, she still wasn't convinced and I eventually told her. She was so happy that it wasn't something she did and that she was getting a surprise birthday party, I just felt horrible because I promised I wouldn't tell her anything, I made her swear to act surprised and to her benefit she did, her face was perfect when we walked in to her house after a day of shopping and getting our hair done, everyone thought she really was surprised. But to my luck the not keeping secrets from each other was a two way street and she couldn't keep anything from me, like that fact that she was dating Mike or that she made out with some guy at a party she went to five months ago when she went to visit her cousin for a week while she was and still is dating Mike, she felt so guilty for doing it and couldn't even remember the guy because she had had something to drink, she hasn't told him yet and I keep telling her to do it now or he would be more pissed off when she did tell him, but she never listened to me and I'm pretty sure she never will and I wasn't going to push her to do it, but her and Mike are happy and she doesn't want to ruin things with him. Truth be told I didn't really like Mike he was a flirt and an asshole and had a huge ego, just because he was captain of the football team and had the whole blue eyes, blonde hair, cute guy thing going for him that had almost all the girls running after him. And only because I love Alice, do I put up with him and act all friendly and nice

"I'll tell you later" I told her looking around the table at our friends; it looked like she got the message because I saw her nod her head slightly and turn to talk to Amy. Amy is our close friend that moved here about two years ago, she was tall brown hair and green eyes she was pretty but not like Rose was, she was also really smart and was helping me with my school work. I had gone up for a B to an A in most of my subjects thanks to her, which was why I was going over to her house after school to study. And after about an hour or two we would meet up at the coffee shop with the group and a few other friends.

I ended up not paying any attention to the three boys and spoke to my friends for the rest of the lunch hour. I finalised my plans with Amy, organised a shopping day with Rose, told Angela I would help her with a project and spoke to Alice and Mike, well mostly Alice. And when the bell rang I told all of them I would see them later, told Amy I would meet at her at her car after school and went on my way to my favourite class, biology not only did I understand what was going on and get straight A's all by myself but I also didn't have a partner which was amazing, the only thing that sucked about that class was that I shared it with Mike and Jessica who was dating my cheating ex-boyfriend no surprise there, but hey if she wanted sloppy seconds I wasn't going to stop her. I walked in to the class room which was almost empty except for one or two students and walked to my lab bench and made myself as comfortable as possible on the cold metal chair. I started to doodle on a random page and didn't notice when Mr Banner walked in. I looked up and my heart almost stopped because standing next to him was the green eyed boy. I groaned, I think this just become my worst class ever.

"Ok ok!" sir said to get the class to settle down and when they did he continued

"This is Edward Cullen, try not to be too rude and immature" he said and the whole class laughed and there was a comment from the back probably from mike but I didn't notice I was too busy getting lost in Edwards green eyes. So now he had a name and I didn't have to refer him as the green eyes boy. His eyes still looked closed off and distant and all of a sudden he was walking towards me and the realisation hit that I had the only open chair in the class, I pulled my eyes away from him as fast as I could and looked down again. Now for the first time, I really wish I did have a partner and it wasn't him. I felt him walk behind me to get to his place next to me he dropped his bag on the floor and sat down, Mr Banner come up and handed him a text book and then started the lesson. I tried to pay attention to what he was saying during the lesson but it was hard because I could practically feel Edward staring a hole in to the side of my head and I was getting uncomfortable and really pissed. I snapped my head in his direction and glared at him, and he was in fact staring at me he also looked a little startled at my actions.

"You know it's rude to stare and I'm not your personal TV either" I snapped he recovered fast and laughed a slight smile spreading on his face but not reaching his eyes

"Maybe I just like looking at something beautiful, after all there is so little in the world left to look at" he said in a velvet voice. Even his voice was the same, beautiful and sounded like it belonged to an angle. But I rolled my eyes at him anyway I wouldn't fall for his shit

"Number one I'm not something I'm someone, number two go use your cheesy pickup lines on some other girl that would melt at your feet because I'm not one of them" I stopped talking and looked back to the front of the class room but I could still feel him staring at me so I sighed and turned to face him again. "Seriously just pay attention to the lesson" and he laughed again and it sounded like bells

"What's so funny?" this guy was really getting on my nerves

"You forgot the third point" was all he said, what the hell does that mean

"What are you talking about?" I'm pretty sure he could tell from my face that I thought he was an idiot.

"Well when people go number one which is followed by a second and third point, you left out the third" he said with this cocky smile on his face that I just wanted to slap right off, was he seriously asking for the third point

"Fine then and number three stop looking at me before I slap you." I said with a sweet smile "That good enough for you" I raised my eyebrow at him in questioning and challenge and when he didn't say anything I smiled at him again and turned to the front of the class room, I heard him laugh again but I could tell he wasn't staring at me anymore and for the rest of the lesson I didn't pay him any attention and vice versa, but just because I didn't pay attention doesn't mean I didn't think about him the whole time. I could hear him breathing, hear when he would write down notes the way he would play with his pencil when he didn't, his laugh when banner tried to make a joke about something the way he bounced his right leg like an old habit that could never be broken, I thought about his eyes and the way his voice sounded, I thought about the way he way he was in my dreams and how he was real and sitting right next to and I wondered how this could be happening how he could be real and breathing, I thought about him and only him for the hour we sat next to each other and so by the time the bell rang all I wanted to do was get away from him, so I jumped up and left leaving him and my thoughts behind. The rest of the day dragged on and I didn't see Edward in any of my other classes but I had his brother, the blonde one, in my history class and his name was Jasper and I could see that he had a passion for history because he would answer almost every question and argue with the teacher every chance he got and he won every single time. I haven't seen the bigger one since lunch and was happy I didn't have him in any of my classes. And with some luck I wouldn't have to run into any of them the rest of the day. Turns out my luck has run dry as I found out when I walked over to Roses locker after school because standing right there was the big one and I groaned inwardly.

"Hey Bella" Rose said with a smile on her face, and it sounded as if she had been laughing before I got there

"Hey Rose" I smiled back at her and turned my attention to the bear. "And you are?" he had caution in his eyes but a huge smile on his face I had a feeling he that he acted more like a naughty child than a teenager.

"I'm Emmet Cullen" He had a deep voice but it wasn't one of those bad deep voices it was kind of sexy and from up close his eyes where a dark chocolate brown like mine and his hair was also brown like his eyes and he was tall, all in all he was really very sexy but not my type.

"It's nice to meet you" I smiled at him

"It's Bella right?"

"The one and only" I told him jokingly and he gave me a throaty laugh and I found myself laughing as well

"Anyway Rose do you mind if I borrow your English notes I've lost mine and need to study "I smiled at her sweetly and she rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"Lost or didn't bother to take down the notes" she laughed and so did Emmet I shoot doth of them my death glare and they tried to stop but it didn't really work and Emmet was leaning over and rose was leaning a hand on his back as if to try and keep herself up I didn't see what was so funny.

"Ok haha very funny but you can stop now and for your information Rosalie I did take the notes down and I did lose them and if you are going to be like this I will just go ask Alice if I can use her notes" she was the first one to stop and she looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"Ok fine I'm sorry but you know better than anyone that Alice sucks at English and that you don't take notes sometimes" I just rolled my eyes at her, but she was right on both accounts and I wasn't going to let her now that, I heard Emmet laugh a little and I turned to him.

"Well lady's it's been fun but I have to go"

"It was nice to meet you Emmet you have much better manners than your brother"

"Which one" He had an easy smile but his eyes gave him away he was worried about something.

"Edward I have him for fourth period bio with him, he stared for about ten minutes and tried to flirt with me" he laughed but he still had that worried look in his eyes.

"Well that sounds like Edward" he laughed again and shook his head "it was great to meet you Bella, I'm sure I'll see you around Rosalie I see you tomorrow" he smiled at me and gave Rose a sweet almost shy smile and I saw her blush faintly. We watched him as he walked away and I couldn't help but think that he reminded me of someone.

"Isn't he great" I heard Rose say and I turned to look at her she had this love sick puppy look on her face and then it hit me, the laughing freely with him joking with him, she only ever did that with her close guy friends and never with the guys that asked her out because she wasn't interested, and emmet wasn't a close guy friend and I'm pretty sure he hasn't asked her out yet so the only other option was that she liked him.

"Oh my god! You like him" I suddenly exclaimed and she gave me this look to tell me to shut up or die, but this was too good to pass up, Rosalie Hale who thought every guy was an asshole and not perfect liked someone when did this ever happen

"Oh come on Rose don't give me that look, tell me more" her face softened but I could see she still didn't want to say anything like she was shy about it. Ok that was new. I gave her my puppy dog eyes and knew by the expression on her face and her sigh that I had broken her no one could say no to the puppy dog eyes.

"We dumped in to each other after lunch; I was trying to get away from Eric and bamm! My books went flying and I was on my ass on the floor. I swear Bella it felt like I had run in to a wall, and so I did what I do best and I yelled at him telling him to watch where he was going and he said the same right back and then I looked up and saw him" she had the love sick puppy look again who knew Rose could have that look she didn't even get that with her ex-boyfriend's "He was perfect and beautiful but I wasn't going to let him know that so I shouted at him again and he just stood there looking at me for like five minutes and he didn't look at my body like any other guy would have done in the situation he looked at my face and right in the eyes he then helped me up and gathered my books for me he said sorry introduced himself and walked me to class which turns out he also had along with two others" by now she had this huge smile on her face and I couldn't help feeling happy for her

"That's great Rose, but we have to talk about this later with Alice" I looked around and almost every everyone was gone and Amy would be waiting for me by her car and I still needed to go to my locker

"Ok that sounds like a plan oh here's the notes by the way" she dug around in her locker for a while and come up with the notes, I put them in my bag and walked the other way to my locker and walked right out after I got what I needed and straight to Amy's car where she was waiting for me. And two cars down from her was the one and only Edward standing by the Volvo and Edward by the driver's side, the car suited him, he caught my eyes as I got to Amy's car I was the first to break the contact I greeted Amy, we drove out of school, and the whole time I could feel Edwards green eyes on me.

**OK so I struggled to finish this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it if not I don't care it's my story and I'll keep posting it until it's done.**

**Kimber light **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own twilight that's all on SMeyer I do own the idea behind my story.**

**I'm updating pretty late so sorry about that but that's what happens when you are a art and design student.**

**Chapter 4**

It took three hours and Amy getting annoyed with me before we finished our homework and she helped me with my math test tomorrow, it would have taken an hour normally to get our homework done and one to study but today I was so deep inside my own thoughts I hardly paid any attention to what Amy was saying to me or trying to say me ,at one point in our study lesson she throw a pillow at me and I swear my heart stopped beating for all of five seconds, she gave me the evil look and told me to get my head out of my ass and in to the books, but no matter how hard I tried my thoughts would always go to Edward and those green eyes that I loved so much and every time I thought of him I had to remind myself that he was not the boy from my dreams but just some guy that I didn't know, that had just moved in to town and started at my school with his two brothers. He wasn't the guy from my dreams that I loved, and even with that information I still found myself thinking about him more and more every time I tried to stop. Eventually Amy gave up on me and suggested that we get ready to head out to the coffee shop and I couldn't agree with her more, we went up to her room when suddenly one of her little brothers or little monsters as she called them throw something at me that looked like paint and an ugly green paint that was now all over my nice new red shirt. I never used to agree with her about them being monsters but now the image was clear in my head. Thankfully the paint wasn't on my jeans and I had taken my jacket off when we walked in to the house. Amy took one look at me and then to the little monster in question, she glared at him and started to yell about how he shouldn't have been throwing paint around in the house or at her friends , she told him to apologise which he did looking very sad that he was getting shouted at I told him that it was ok and to just run along and go pay with something that wasn't paint and I said it in a sweet way so he went off running down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Your too soft you know that Bella" Amy told me as we entered her room, it was large and painted silver she had random paintings on her walls with saying on some of them, she had a black dressing table and working table which had her laptop on and a black bookcase that sat next to it you would think with all the black in her room it would look like it was anemo's room but it didn't, it actually looked good and everything worked together well

"I'm not too soft I just can't stand those sad looks they get on their faces" she laughed at me before entering her closet and mumbled something along the lines of keep telling yourself that she let me borrow one of her shirts and told me she would try to get mine clean as best she could but I wasn't complaining, my shirt looked like a bird had shat on it and she had a great clothes. The shirt was plain black and long I paired it with her metal feather necklace and silver hoop earrings and let my hair hang down in its natural waves, which was just at my waist now. I through a quick look in the mirror and approved. Amy then come to stand by me and she also looked great in her outfit of choose; a black dress that came to just above the knee with a silver belt and her black jacket she didn't wear jewellery and had on black wedge heels.

"Trying to impress someone tonight Amy?" I asked her giving her a sly look. She blushed and looked away.

"No I just thought I would wear a dress tonight" I rolled my eyes at her there was so a guy that she liked and she knew that I knew who he was, now all I had to do was try to figure out a way to get them to go out on a date.

We left for the coffee shop shortly after that and in fifteen minutes we were there and it looked like we were the last ones to arrive, even our friends from the reservation had arrived and I noticed the car of Amy's crush was parked outside to and I was so grateful that he was able to make it this time, I hooked arms with Amy and started walking

"Look who was able to make it this time" she looked around and when her eyes fell on his car she blushed and smiled like the sun had come to pay us a visit during the night, I laughed and pulled her faster in to the direction of the door and she laughed with me, we burst through the doors but no one seemed to notice us when we did. I let go of Amy's arm put my hands on my hips and cleared my throat very loudly they all turned my way.

"So sorry to have disturbed you guy's" I was faking being bitchy to them "maybe me and Amy should come back at a better time seeing as you are having such a great time without us" from the looks on their faces I could tell they thought I was serious and to break the tension I laughed "Jezz guys no need to take me seriously you never do anyway" Amy started laughing with me I wish I had a camera, it took them all a few moments to recover before they laughed along with us. I greeted all my friends that I had already seen that day; Alice, Rose, Angel, Ben, Mike, Ashley and Cameron even Eric was there and I knew Rose has got to be pissed off at that, I found myself feeling sorry for him and then I couldn't breath

"Bella long time no see" I was wrapped in huge the huge arms of my friend Embry.

"Can't breathe Em" I rasped out and he let me go slightly enough so I could get my arms around him and return the hug "it's good to see you to" he pulled away and he was smiling from ear to ear he then turned to Amy and gave her a huge but it looked slightly more intimate than he would hug one of us and Amy smiled and blushed at him, they would make such a cute couple and I had to figure out a way to get those two together soon but my plans had to come to a stand still for the moment because I was encased in another hug from my friend Quil and then Seth Paul Jared and Sam. All the boys looked alike, they all where all tan like they spent a lot off their free time in the sun in the sun, not that that was possible in this town, they had hair as black as a ravens feather and bark brown eyes and they were all huge in size the only thing that was different about them was there age and the bone structure of their faces. Emily -Sam's girlfriend- was next in line and for a hug.

"Emi! I've missed you" I gave her a huge hug and she laughed at me, like Alice I've known her my whole life she was two years older than me and we would play together when I had to go over to her house when my mom and dad went out for the night, she was like my older sister she had been with me through so much; my first love, my first heart break, my second one when Tyler cheated on me, she was there with me, Alice and Rose while I ate chocolate ice cream and they promised they would beat him up for me. I hadn't seen her in so long and I was happy that I got to.

"I've missed you to Bella" she returned my huge with just as much enthusiasm as I me, I turned to Sam and stared at him or stared up at him

"You better be taking good care of my sister" Emily laughed at me and so did Sam "I'm being serious Sam, you break her heart and I break your face" I took a pause "with a pan" I took another pause "and then my car" I kept my face serious and even tried to make my eyes look scary when I said that and apparently it worked.

"oh Bella" Emily laughed at me "you don't have to worry about Sam doing that to me" she went over to him and gave him a kiss and his face turned back to normal "and anyway if he did I would get to him before you could" the smile Sam just got on his face faded and me and Emily where laughing so hard we started crying.

"That's not fair" Sam said with a pouty face and I ended up laughing harder.

"Aww Sam you know were just joking" she gave him a hug to reinsure him and he looked down at her with so much love in his eyes I felt like I was intruding on a private moment.

"And you know I would never do anything to hurt you, your too important for me to lose" Emily blushed red as a tomato and he bent down to kiss her, I smiled and left them alone in their love bubble. I wanted that, I wanted to be loved like that, I was on my way over to Alice when I heard a voice call my name.

"What no hug for me Bella" I turned around to see the face of my best friend, well best guy friend staring at me.

"Jacob!" I ran over to him and through myself in to his waiting arms he engulfed me in his huge arms and hugged me for a few minutes, Jacob black was and is one of my best friends next to Alice and Rose .He had been gone for the last few months at some private school that he got a scholar ship to. I missed him so much and now here he was holding me in his huge warm familiar arms. There was nothing romantic between me and him and there was never going to be and. He agreed with me because a while back someone had suggested that we date, let's just say we didn't make it past the first date and the awkward kiss that followed we agreed to forget about it and go back to being just friends and that's the way things stayed between us.

"When did you get back" I asked when he finally let me go, he was smiling just as much as I was at that moment.

"Today, I have two months off before I have to go back"

"That's great, now I get to spend two months with my best friend"

"That you do" I took his hand and pulled him over to our group of friends and everyone was surprised to see him everyone but the guys for the Rez big surprise there, we spent the rest of the night talking, me and Rose hang out mostly with Jake, Amy and Embry where talking and the rest where split in too two groups that would change every now and then, sometimes Alice would come over and talk with us and leave again, the night turned out better than had hoped for I got to see Emily again Jake was back in town for two months and I got to spend some time with him again nothing could go wrong. It was nearing twelve o'clock and I knew I was going to be in so much shit if I was late and so I set out to find Amy who was still with Embry and I didn't want to bother them so I asked Jacob to drive me home instead and he had no problem with it, we said goodbye to everyone and I told Alice that we had to speak tomorrow. The ride with Jake was natural and conversation flowed freely it was only a ten minute drive back to my house, when we got there I told him I would call him later to make plans and he left I watched as his car turned the corner and disappeared, I found that I couldn't stop smiling I looked down at my watch it was almost twelve.

"Bella!" I knew that voice but what the hell was it doing here. I felt my smile fading from my face, I turned around slowly and true as there he was standing, or walking over to me. Great just great there went my night.

"Oh…Uh hey Edward" I put my hands in my pockets and stood there awkwardly

"What are doing out so late" he asked me

"I could ask you the same thing"

"That's true" he had this playful grin on his face that made me want to both melt in his arms and slap him in the face.

"I live two houses down" he pointed at something behind him but all I saw beyond the two houses where trees and more trees.

"Hate to burst your bubble but there is no house where you are pointing" he laughed at me and shook his head

"You see that road over there that kind of twists" he pointed at the road in question

"Yeah I do" I answered him simply

"I live up there"

"Oh right, well shouldn't you be there now" I asked him even with such little light I could make out his green eyes and they seemed to be swirling, how was that even possible.

"I couldn't sleep thought I would just go for a walk and clear my head" I looked at him trying to figure him out it seemed like a good enough reason to be walking around in the middle of the night all by his self when I just so happened to be here.

"Why couldn't you sleep" the look on his face fell and all of a sudden he looked really tired and drained like he hadn't slept in days

"Bad dreams" as much as I didn't want to admit it I was worried about him, he was still the guy from my dreams even if he didn't act like it and I really wish that he wasn't

"You want to talk about it" I asked kind of awkwardly, he smiled at me and shook his head

"Thanks but I don't want you thinking I'm some kind of freak" that would be kind of hard seeing as I've been dreaming about you and falling in love with you, imagine how crazy that would sound to him if it sounded crazy inside my own head. I laughed anyway

"Don't worry I think you're a freak anyway" I said in a mocking voice and he got that playful smile on his face again but this time there was something under it something dark

"You have no idea just how freaky I am" he stepped closer to me and it scared me that I wanted him even closer, I wanted to be wrapped in his strong arms. I gave a nervous laugh and took a step back from him.

"I have to go I'm already late" I turned to walk but he stopped me

"Mind if I walked you to your door"

"Why"

"Just thought I could be a gentleman and walk the lady to her door" he had this southern accent now that he pulled off quite well.

"Who said this lady needs a gentleman" we were joking now and it felt good like it did in the dreams and I was smiling.

"Every girl needs one and anyway I wasn't going to take no for an answer" he was still talking in the accent and he had this charming simile on his face I just laughed and shock my head, I contemplated for a minute and decided what the hell I wanted to spend more time with him anyway.

"fine but only to my door" I started walking and he was beside me in an instant, the walk up my drive was pretty long and we joked the whole way up, I was addicted to his laugh at school he seemed kind of like an asshole and a jerk but here right now with just us two it felt right but he still wasn't the boy from my dreams there was still no life in his eyes.

When we got to the front of my door we stopped and I turned to look at him, he was two heads taller and was looking down at me, I then realised that he was really close to me and I could feel my pulse beat three times faster, if I stood up on my toes I would be able to kiss him or if he bent down. I wanted him to kiss me I wanted to feel how his lips would feel on mine in real life and not just in a dream but I didn't know him from a pack of gum so I took a step back and looked at the floor, I heard his soft chuckle and looked up at him

"Well this is my door" I said to him looking at his nose instead of his eyes or mouth.

"I believe so ma'am" he was still using the accent but I missed the sound of his normal voice and I wished he would use it now "goodnight Bella" and said with a smile and started walking away

"Goodnight Edward" I called after him, smiling and turned to my door I was going to be in shit for being out past my curfew but I didn't really care I retrieved my keys from my bag and went to open the door but it was already unlocked and slightly open_ what the hell_ I had a bad feeling about this I didn't want to go in but I was just being silly maybe mom had just forgotten to close the door that's all I put my hand on the door knob and walked the rest of the way in what I saw next would haunt me forever….

**Sorry for any mistakes im still lokking for a beta .Ok so I know I'm concentrating the story on one day but it was kind of necessary, I wanted you guys to meet most of the characters in the same time span which just so happened to be this day. I hope you guys like this chapter and my story, I would love to hear from you guys if I get at least ten reviews I will put two chapters up in the next week and my new story will be going up soon as well.**

**Kimber light **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own twilight that's all , I do own the idea behind my story **

**Chapter5**

I stood there just staring as they lowered the coffin into the ground and my father through the first fist full of dirt into the hole, I heard as it hit the coffin with a loud thump and then it was my turn I walked over to the edge and looked down at the coffin that held the body of my mother. I bent down and grabbed a hand full of dirt I stood and paused for a moment still looking down, I hadn't cried much today not in front of all these people I didn't know. There was the sound of thunder above us and with a quick glance up I saw that there where heavy clouds rolling in and soon it would start raining. I cast one last glance at the coffin and let the dirt go, it was like it feel in slow motion and made the loudest noise. I turned and walked back to where my father and Alice stood, my father stood to my right and was in all black even his shirt was black, he looked tired and sad all as if the life had drained out of him, I imagined I looked the same as he did. Alice was to my left and she wore a knee length black dress that my mother had bought her when we went shopping last weekend, my mother would have liked that, she had tears running down her face and she held on to me like I held on to her, these last few days she had been like my rock, she was the only thing that kept me sane, sure I had my other friends and they are there for me but she just made everything better like she always did. Everyone had shown up for her funeral, she was well known in the community and everyone loved her they all told me how sorry they were and asked if I was ok or if I needed anything and every time I was tempted to tell them that I was not fine and that the only thing they could do for my was bring my mother back from the dead, but I didn't think that would have gone so well so I just said I was fine and that no I didn't need anything. I watched as they filled her grave and everyone started to leave or to talk to my dad and I stood there watching as Alice held me and I just let the tears flow freely.

The memory of that night was still fresh in my head and I had nightmares about it every night, I had at least six hours of sleep in the last three days, but every time I closed my eyes I saw the blood

It was everywhere on the floor on the walls the tables I remember the world slowing down as I walked in to the lounge and saw my mother there lying on the floor her eyes open her hair spread around having come loose from her neat bun her suit was drenched in blood and there was a pool of it spreading around her coming from her neck and the next thing I knew the world speed up again and I heard myself screaming and rushing over to her I leaded next to her body and tried to find a pulse and in the process of doing that got my hands bloody I then realised that I had also kneeled in her blood and I had somehow gotten blood on my clothes, I was crying now and screaming at her lifeless body, the next thing I knew strong arms wrapped around me. I screamed and kicked and hit whoever it was, afraid that whoever had did this was still in the house and had now come to get me.

"Bella! Bella! You need to calm down" I relaxed when I realised it was Edwards arms around me; he must have heard me screaming and come rushing back. I went slack in his arms and let him lead me away from my mother, he turned me around so I was facing him and held me at arm's length looking if anything was wrong with me and when he saw nothing he pulled me to him and held me against his chest. I went slack and held on to his shirt which I had gotten blood all over but he didn't seem to care he picked me up in his arms and carried me out the door. He stopped by the stairs and sat down with me in his lap he then reached for his cell-phone and called the cops but I didn't hear a word he said I was so numb and I still had pictures going through my mind when he was done he put the phone down and held me in his arms. I felt so safe like, nothing could get to me, he told me everything was going to be ok, that they would find whoever did this and if they didn't then he would and he would kill that mother fucker when he did I just sat there on his lap and let the tears flow down my face and then everything kind of just blurred past they question me and Edward they took my mother's covered body away, my father just arrived home when they were taking her out of the house, he rushed over to me thanked Edward and held me as I cried and now here we are a week later, standing over her in the ground.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, we had the memorial ceremony at Alice's house since I couldn't stand to be in mine quite yet. More people paid their respects, offered to help in any way they could and walked off, Alice stayed by me for the whole thing never once leaving my side. And I was grateful for that, but I felt like I needed to be alone and I didn't want to hurt her feeling so I stayed, after everyone left and all the cleaning up was done I went up to Alice's room crawled on to her bed clutched the over-stuffed pillow to my chest and cried and cried, I let all the tears I had been holding in for the last day just flow down my face. It didn't take long for sleep to consume me and for once I didn't dream about the bloody scene that was in my living room instead I found myself in the meadow, our meadow, with the most beautiful golden warm light shining everywhere. I was sitting there in a white sun dress letting the sun soak in to my skin and closed my eyes taking a deep breath

"Bella?" I turned around and smiled there he stood, Edward was only a few feet away from me looking concerned and sad and happy all in one "I didn't think I would see you here for a while" he started to walk towards me slowly as if he was assessing if I was ok and in my right mind.

"Neither did I" I said as he reached me and sat down next to me I turned my head to him and smiled a sad smile "I thought all I would dream about for a while would be that god awful scene" I looked away from him and to the tree line. We sat there in silence for a while until he moved his hand to mine and held it.

"You don't have to be scared of that here" he was looking down at our hands a small smile was on his face "Not with me" he looked up to me those green eyes so beautiful so familiar so warm. I did feel safe here but it was just a dream how long could this last before I had to wake up and go back to my life where my mother was gone and her killer was still on the loose where my father acted like someone was watching him and walked around like the dead. I let go of his hand and pushed myself up, I turned to look down at him and he looked confused and before I stared to walk away I said.

"It's too bad you're not real and that this" I looked around "Is just a dream and you are a guy that I dream about almost every night" I walked away then and towards the surrounding forest. I heard him get up and follow me. But I didn't stop to look back at him I just kept going further in to the forest. There was a green hue cast down from the canopy of trees above me and a few rays of sunshine that escaped through the leaves, passed across my skin every now and then. It was beautiful here and I had never been here alone or this fare from the meadow.

"Bella! Bella wait" I heard him calling but I didn't stop I heard him start to run and then felt his hand on my elbow, he stopped me and turned me to face him. Again his height surprised me and the intensity of his eyes "What if I told you that this is in some way, is all real that-" I cut him off

"But it's not real" I yelled at him in frustration and pulled my arm away from him I took a step back, felling the tears in my eyes and I didn't care I let them run down my face "None of this is real Edward!" I was full on screaming at him now, the whole time he kept a cool face "You're not real" the last comment looked like it hurt him but he got this determined look on his face and he closed the space between us and he kept walking forward until I was backed up against a tree the bark cutting in to my back.

"What if I could prove it to you" he lowered his voice and his eyes turned dark but they didn't turn cold the emotion that was there, sent chills down my back and through my whole body.

"How would you do that?" I looked him straight in the eyes tilting my head back challenging him, even though this conversation was useless I was interested in hearing what my own subconscious mind was going to come up with and have him say to me and knowing my mind it would be something good. He didn't say anything for a while he just stared at me with those eyes that I loved so much I contemplated the thought of this being real but I disregarded it.

"You would never expect it, it could be at school, it could be at the shops but I will make you believe me no matter what happens" I laughed and looked away from him "What's so funny?" I looked back at him and answered.

"That was almost believable but you're going to have to do better than that" he grabbed my chin and pulled my face closer to his our lips almost touching, I could feel his warm breath on my face

"Then I will" and his lips where on mine moving with mine they were warm and comforting and I melted in t the kiss and then everything stared to go blurry…

I shot up my heart racing I looked around I couldn't remember where I was, I was still in Alice's bedroom sleeping on her bed and she was sleeping next to me, she looked peaceful. I was still in my black dress and my hair clung to my neck I could hear the rain on the window which I concentrated on so I could calm down and breathe I got up and changed before I went back to bed. I fell back against the pillows and took a deep breath I closed my eyes and I was gone to the world I didn't dream about anything else and for the first time in a week I slept without waking up and screaming.

**If anyone has ideas on how Edward will prove to Bella that what they have in the meadow is what they can have when she is awake to, I'm open to any suggestions you might have. My new story is almost done and I should have it up in the next day or two. Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Kimber light **


End file.
